Example embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to semiconductor memories, and more particularly, relate to operation methods of nonvolatile semiconductor memories and operation method of memory controllers.
Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices, which lose data stored therein at power-off, including a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), and a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and nonvolatile memory devices, which retain data stored therein even at power-off, including a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), and a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM).
Nonvolatile memory devices, including flash memory devices, are being widely used as storage media in computing systems. A nonvolatile memory device may be configured to communicate with a memory controller based on various electric signals. In some cases, when said electric signals are distorted due to various factors occurring during an operation of a nonvolatile memory device, the nonvolatile memory device may fail to transmit and receive data normally. Thus, functionality of the nonvolatile memory device may be sub-optimal.